The Day I found that Rabbit!
by Skyra Grace
Summary: Nera was home schooled by her sister, which she was perfectly fine about. However, her sister has other plans, and puts her in Ouran Academy! Nera finds Usa-Chan lying on the floor a month before the school semester starts, when she is getting her uniform and more of her details filled in. And the day she found it, her whole life was changed! HostxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

|10 years ago|

I held my sister's hand tightly. She held her umbrella over both of us. She bent down and put a bouquet on both gravestones.

We had both cried. We were both sad. I was only 6 years old. And both my parents had passed away….it was good Lelia was an adult. Otherwise we would have been orphans.

I wanted to cry more. I wanted to scream. Why did they die? Why, when I was so young…..

|10 years from then|

"Nera?" said a voice behind me.  
"Yeah?" I said, not looking back, still continuing to make dinner, chopping the carrots and humming a tune.  
"I….I have something to tell you." Lelia said stuttering.

I frowned and turned around.  
"Is everything okay?" I said. I never had heard my sister stutter for the past 7 years.  
"Yes…..Can we sit down?" she said, patting the table.  
"Okay." I said, in a concerned tone.

I sat down on the opposite side of her. She shifted uncomfortably.  
"I…I have decided to put you into Ouran Academy." She said.

I gaped. I was so shocked.  
"WHAT?!" I screeched at her.


	2. Chap 1 The Day I found that Rabbit!

|In the Car, driving to Ouran|

I stared out of the window, pulling a face at my reflection.

"Hey sis, it's okay! Ouran Academy is a fine school." Lelia said helpfully to me.  
"No it isn't. I don't even like wearing a uniform! Why the hell are you sending me to a school?" I whined to my sister.

She tutted in disapproval. "Look, you are a lucky kid! Mom and dad always wanted you to have a good education. Why are you so upset?"

I stayed silent. Why was I being so ungrateful?

I sighed a pulled a smile onto my face.  
"You're right sis. I should be happy. We're just taking the tour today, no?"  
"Yes. Glad you can see the light."

She pushed a strand of her hair back. She was 28 years old…and was the older version of me. We both had wavy cocoa curly hair with pale skin, almost albino and hazel eyes. Except my sister looked like a princess, I looked like some street kid, wearing the clothes of one anyway.

"Hey we're here." Lelia said cheerfully. She parked the car on the road and we walked to the gates.  
"The sun's shining beautifully for such a day like this." I said dolefully.  
"Sis, you'll do fine. You have dad's brains. You'll be able to pass the academic level quite easily. Just try and make some friends!" she said, friendly punching me on the arm.  
"Yeah, sure." I said under my breath.

|In the Office|

"I'm here for her register." My sister babbled to the person sitting on the desk. Next we we're supposed to get my uniform. The school semester hadn't started yet. I glanced at my surroundings. The landscape was rather beautiful, and the architecture looked refined.

"Miss, why don't you explore the school? You're in classroom A. You should get to know your surroundings before you start school." Said the woman at the desk gently, snapping me out of my admiration time.  
"Okay." I said politely.

|In the School Corridors, near the Music Rooms|

I walked around in my jeans and tank top. I just wanted to admire the place. I actually felt lucky for once. I started walking and looking at the pictures on the walls.  
"Wow." I said, before I fell flat on my friggin face.

"OW!" I said aloud. Thank the Lord that I hadn't fallen down the staircase. I muttered and cursed as I picked myself up, checking on what I had fallen over.

And I saw…a pink bunny toy.  
"What the..?" I said confused.

"Oh crud." I said aloud. The school wasn't haunted by some little kid? Right? RIGHT?!

I picked the bunny toy and ran back to the office room where my sister was. I didn't want to stay in the hallways.

I burst into the room, scaring my sister and the woman.  
Silence took over.  
"Umm…I found this in the hallway, near some Music Rooms…" I say awkwardly.  
"Oh yes, that's Haninozuka's favourite toy. He was looking for it. I'll be sure to tell him that it's okay." Said the woman smiling. I handed the bunny over to her.

Haninozuka? Wow. I took a deep breath and smiled. No ghosts. No supernatural things that scare the crap out of me. Someone owned it. I walked out smiling, leaving the woman and my sister confused…but I didn't care.

But then I thought more deeply. A kid in high school owned it? There's no way a kid in high school could own such a kid like toy. An elementary kid could have wandered into the school and dropped it. Right?

Ugh, I didn't even care anymore. I just want to go home and get a wonderful sleep.


	3. Chap 2 The Trio of Pretty Boys

|The beginning of Ouran Academy's Semester 1|

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. It's been a month since I visited this school. It feels like yesterday. Hundreds of teens and kids bundle into the school, chattering and talking excitedly about the new term. I smile confidently, and wave to my sister goodbye.

After she leaves, I start panicking and take a deep gulp.

I'm really nervous.

I walk around the school and bump into a girl.  
"Hey, you okay?" she says in what I think, an OVERLY feminine and ELEGANT tone.  
"Yes, I'm okay." I say politely. Might as well make myself look like a lady.  
"I'm Kahara. You?" she says nicely.  
"I'm Nera, I'm new here. How about you?"  
She laughs like a little schoolgirl. In fact, she looks like a bit like one, with her blonde hair curling around her face.

"No dear, I'm an exchange student from the UK."  
Explains the overly feminine and ELEGANT tone.  
"Oh." I say quickly. "Uh, do you know where Classroom A for 1st years is?"

Kahara smiles brightly.  
"Yes I do. You're in Class A? You must be superbly bright. I'm in Class B for 1st years." She says. She then babbles about a WHOLE lot of stuff about Classes and how she almost missed out….you know what? I'm not even going to continue. Finally, she actually finishes.

I stare at her blankly.

"Oh, in that building over there, turn right in the 2 corridor." She says flushing.  
I grin. "Thanks. Much appreciated." I say, un-lady likely, confusing her—man, would have I laughed out loud at her face—and I dash towards the classroom.

|In the classroom|

I was one of the few students there early. I find a seat in the back. I take a deep breath, and try finding my books in my bag.  
"Oh, hi!" says a voice.

I look up, and see a boy with dark brown eyes and brown hair. Dear Lord, he must be popular with the girls. I smile politely back.  
"Hi." I say shortly, continuing to look for one of my books in my bag.

I can see him look rather strangely at me. Now that I think of it, he looks like a girl. Ehh… must be overly feminine.

"Oh hey Haruhi!" says two voices in union. 'Haruhi' immediately sits next to me, as if wanting to get away from the-I look up-twins? I immediately bury my face in one of my books, ignoring the trio.

"Oh hi! You must be new!" says one of the twins, smiling handsomely at me. Gosh dammit, I can feel his smile. I sigh deeply inside me and gently put down my book, lifting my face to look at him. Wow…he's really hot.  
"Hi. Yes, I am new." I say nicely, before returning to my book.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." He says much more nicely, in a devilish tone.  
"That's nice." I say more curtly and less smiley.

"Hey Hikaru! Hey Karou! Hey Haruhi!" I hear a squabble of girls saying the names in adoring tones.  
"How was your holiday?" one says affectionately to Haruhi, and the trio bounce off to a conversation with their admirers.

Great, a gang of beautiful guys in this school. Wow, I think I'm going to hang out with Kahara after all.

The clamour stops as the teacher steps into the room and calls out names for the roll. Soon it comes to my name.  
"Nera Taoshi?" he says.  
"I'm here." I say smiling, making a good impression on the students who came to turn their heads to look at me, the new girl.

The twins and Haruhi glance over to me quickly. I continue reading my book before the lesson starts. Why are they staring at me? I shake the question out of my head and the lesson begins.

|After lesson|

I am the last to leave the room. I want to avoid the pretty boys as much as possible, so I grab myself into a discussion with the teacher, leaving the trio a bit disappointed. After my chat, I made sure they were completely gone.

I grabbed my books and said goodbye to the teacher, rushing out of the room.  
I don't see the trio. I sigh happily. Thank the Lord. Then something dings in my head. Who am I going to spend my recess with? I glance to the corridors. Of course, no sight of Kahara.

I sigh deeply. What am I going to do?

As soon as I turn to walk to the library, I bump into some guy.

I look up surprised.

Oh double crud. I look straight into the face of one of the twins.


	4. Chap 3 I meet the 'Host Club'

|After Lesson: continued|

That stupid guy with orange hair grins the most annoying grin and uses his smart-ass tone at me.  
"Well Ms Taoshi, what are you doing?"

Before I can reply a hurtful comment I feel someone grab my arm then the devil twin grabs my other.  
"HEY! Let go pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase?!" I squeal as the duo take off, with me.

I analyse the fast moving scenery. Okay, since when do two-I look at the other person. The twin.  
So, kidnapped by twins. Not so nice. But which twin took me first? I have NO idea.

Before I know it, they burst through some doors, and I am greeted with heaps of rose petals floating in my face. Far too many petals.

I just stand there, dumbfounded, while the twins depart from my side, and a blonde guy walks up to me.

"Why hello!" says the guy with blonde hair, making 'romantic' gestures, I suppose. "You must be Miss Taoshi!" …and then he takes my hand and kisses it.

I try to not act revolted, but instead, I give an emotionless stare. I don't want to say anything.

A small blonde boy with a pink bunny immediately lightens up. Then I pay more detail to the bunny. Wasn't that the toy I found? My eyes widen, and I am suffocated by a hug by the small kid.  
"YOU FOUND USA-CHAN! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" he squeals while hugging me.

I managed to keep my emotionless face intact. After he hugged me, he glanced at me with an adoring smile. I kept my face, and then faced the blonde guy.

"Can I go now?" I say, in a bored tone.

Then, silence prevailed. I looked even more with a bored expression.  
"Why would you want to leave? The Host Club has many beautiful things to offer! ~" says the blonde guy in an OVERLY romantic pose.

"…"

"But…but Nera-Chan! I was going to offer you cake and tea for the rescue of Usa-Chan!" the small blonde boy says, almost crying.

I was about to cave in to the little boy, when my head clicks.  
"Wait, you're a Host Club?" I say questioningly, bringing back expression to my face.  
"Why yes-"  
"That definitely gives me more of a reason to leave. Bye." I say curtly and head towards the door.

Before I can open the door, the twins grab my arms again and plop me on the sofa.  
"Rejecting a snack with Haninozuka is scandalous!" they say in union, pissing me off even more.

The small blonde boy, 'Haninozuka'—sits down on the sofa opposite to me and giggles.  
"Here, Nera-Chan! Have some of the lemon cake!" he says.

"So, no parents?" says a voice. I turn around to see a boy with black hair and glasses grinning evilly at me like: _I know all your secrets and I shall blackmail you!_

I purse my lips up and look at him.  
"What are you, the gossip journalist?" I say annoyed at him.  
"Frankly no, that's the Newspaper Club's job." He says, flashing a smile at me.  
"Well, you sure act like one." I say shortly, making my tone annoyed.

The blonde guy smiles at me. Why the hell would he smile at me? "Well, Ms Taoshi…we haven't introduced ourselves yet! ~" he says loudly and proudly.

"I don't even want to know." I mutter under my breath.


	5. Chap 4: Pretty Boy Gang

|Music Room 3: continued|

"I am Tamaki Suoh, my princess." Said Tamaki, bowing and completely grossing me out.

_Seriously, if this were the Prince character or this world, I'll promise myself that I'd never get to know Royalty. Period._

"That is Kyoya Ootori!" said Tamaki, pointing his index finger at the guy in glasses, who simply just looked up from him clipboard with a blank expression at me.

_He's going to blackmail at some point of my life here. He's scaring the shit out of me already._

"These are the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru!" said Tamaki, pointing at the twins with a smile that didn't look as genuine.

_These guys must be causing him trouble. I should get to know them better.  
_  
"This is Haruhi Fujioka, my darling dau-" he was cut short when the twins gave him a hard nudge. "I mean, my darling friend!" he said, smiling.

_Well, looks like somebody has a secret._

"This is Hunni and Mori Nozuka!" he said, pointing at the duo. Hunni giggled adorably, and Mori gave me a blank stare.

_Okay…..that kid's a high schooler? And what's up with the tall guy? Is he doing a poker face?_

I don't know what to say or do. All I'm doing is processing this info. Before the awkwardness can continue, the bell for the next lesson begins.

Saved by the bell.

I smile hastily.  
"Nice meeting all of you, but I should head off to my next class." I say in a hurried tone. Before I can head out of the door, the twins block my path.

"What class do you have next?"  
"Biology. Can I go now?"

The twins give me a smirk. I have a bad feeling going up my spine. You know how you said that I wanted to get to know them better? Well screw that. I want to be as far away from them as possible. AS FAR AWAY AS I CAN.

I shift uncomfortably.  
"So…..am I allowed to leave?" I say.  
"Nope! We have the same class as you, and the teacher won't notice us."  
"But it's my first day! I…I should get to uh…um…know my teachers!" I say in an unsure tone, trying to think of an excuse.

"But what about us?" says Tamaki's voice behind me.  
I turn my head slowly and do an eye-twitch.  
"You should get to know us better too! After all, you are our hero! You saved Usa-Chan."  
"Hey, it was lying in the hallways, so I picked it up and returned it to the office lady. How is that saving?" I say, confused and REALLY irritated.

"But Usa-Chan is really important to me!" says Hunni.

I twitch my eye once more.  
_  
Okay, think this out. These guys haven't done anything bad to you yet, except kidnap you. And be annoyingly beautiful and romantic. A.K.A Tamaki._

"Okay, I'll come back after lunch. How does that sound?" I say in a bored tone to Tamaki.

He lights up, even more brightly and gives me and incredible smile. I return a poker face and look at the door, which is still blocked by the twins.  
"So…can I go?"

**Hey guys! Thanks if you followed, favourited or reviewed. Sorry for the late update, been REALLY busy lately.**

Anyways, please review~


	6. Chap 6 Home

The twins grin.  
"Oh, of course we'd let you go. But unfortunately Neckozawa-senpai will lay a curse to anyone who passes through this door around this time…..willing to risk yourself for that?"

I snort and put my hands on my hips.  
"So, let me get this straight. You guys kidnap me and bring me here, and then if I leave this room, it just so happens that I will get a curse laid on me. Coincidence much?"

For a micro second, -if I blinked I would have missed it—I saw their faces turn into dismay and anger. I decide not to smirk, and leave my famous poker face in contact.

"Well…we always want every girl to be safe!" Tamaki says quickly. I look at him confused.

"Are you a pervert?" I say accusingly, my eyes flashing with the accusation as well. This guy really must be a pervert. I mean seriously, he has a gang of gorgeous hot guys, (Who knows what horrors they do!) then he says that they want every girl to be safe. Wow, perverted much?

"What? NO!" Tamaki yelps, jumping back. "MOMMY! NERA CALLED ME A PERVERT!" He sobs and runs to Kyoya (Mommy?) , looking for comfort, but Kyoya merely brushes him aside, leaving Tamaki to go to an emo-corner. He has an emo-corner? He's at least 17 for crying out loud!

I roll my eyes and stare at him. I hear Kyoya speak.  
" So Ms Taoshi…how's your company?" I turn around in dismay. This was one of the things I dreaded about the kids here at Ouran. They're the heirs to companies or businesses, or just some wealthy person.

I narrow my eyes at him.  
"Why do you want to know?"

Kyoya smirks and looks at me.  
"I hear a girl younger than 25 is running the company. Since when did that happen?"

I look at him in anger. Nosy bastard! What the hell is his deal?!  
I quickly form a diversion in my mind, trying to make Kyoya get off the subject.  
"It must be a rumour."

Kyoya's glasses glinted.  
"I don't believe it is. There are some friends of mine who know people who work in the company."

I give him my best death glare. It has no effect on him whatsoever. I really hate this club. I know what a Host is, so I have an idea of what they do. Probably hosting some people by giving them tea and cake? Maybe. Making a girl who has a first day here miserable? Yes. I thought I was a hero to them! What is up with those guys?!

I huff and mutter under my breath.  
"Well, if any rumour was true about 'my' company, you don't have any proof!" I say aggressively, my eyes flashing.

I'm sick and tired of this. I don't care how strong the twins are blocking the doorway, I shove them aside and pull open the doors.

"Wait!" said one of the twins in a desperate and concerned voice.

I hear his voice and two questions form in my mind. Why is he concerned? Why is he worried?

Before I could think any more, I felt something hit me on my head.

*SPLASH*

I stop and stand there, in shock, my back still turned on the Hosts. I feel the cold, wet water running down me, the bucket on my head, my curls now straight with water drops coming off them.

I turn around slowly to the hosts. I take the bucket off my head and set it lightly onto the ground. I face all of them and give them a glare, through my moist and unhappy eyes.

The silence stays. Tamaki reaches forward to try and help me.

I snap and run out of the room, trying to run out of the rich, dizzying corridors, trying to get out and run for home.

Home, where I used to be home-schooled by my amazing sister and which I was happy and content.

Home, where I could sleep in, never socialize by facing a person, face to face.

Home, where nobody could bother me about questions of my wealth.

Home.

My first day hadn't even finished yet and it was already a disaster.


End file.
